the 4th member of the shield
by darkexcaliber
Summary: when the newest member of the shield returns to WWE after being injured he starts to raise some hell with both the superstars and the divas
1. Chapter 1

I don't own wrestling I only own my oc

A man was sitting in an octagon he looked around with a smile as he remembered the fight he'd had moments ago he had won with even breaking a sweat he looked at the empty stands and smirked when he noticed one man in a suit still in the stands the man stood up and popped his neck

He walked over to the man "so did I pass the Audition" he asked the man smirked and handed him a sheet of paper

"welcome to the company" said the man as he left

A few days later

A man in a hood was sitting in the locker rooms he wore a black Flak jacket over his black hoodie, long cargo pants and combat boots watching a match between R-Truth and CM Punk The man in the hood sleeve he saw the Miz walk out on stage and start Interview Aj he heard someone sit down next to him "hey you're the new guy right"

The man in the hood turned to see John Cena sitting next to him the man in the hood smiled, he threw his head back knocking off the hood and held out his hand "The names Ring name is Jason Walker both inside and outside the ring and I'm from Miami but I'm half New Zealander and half Samoan"

"cool man" said John as he shook his hand the both looked at the Miz on the Tv Aj was currently screaming at miz who was making fun of her Jason Cracked his Knuckles "well I think its time for you to make you debt" Jason looked at John and smirked

"yeah its time" he said as he pulled his long hair into a pony tail he pulled the hood back up and walked away he heard John Following "so what's the plan Jason"

"oh I go out there knock out Miz high five Aj announce myself and leave" said Jason he turned around and handed John a Cd "tell the sound guy to play this when I walk out ok" John nodded and walked away

In the ring

Aj was looking away as the Miz confronted her about her career when suddenly the song Till I Collapse came on she looked to see a man in a hood and flak jacket walk towards the ring he climbed into the ring

He smiled at her then he looked at Miz he suddenly Snap kicked him in the face he hit the Miz so hard it knocked him out of the ring and onto the ground outside the ring knocking him out he turned around to see Aj with a surprised look on her face he held up his hand for a high five

Aj smiled and high fived him the man picked up the Mic that Miz Dropped and began to speak "hello Ladies and Gentlemen my name is Jason Walker I think its time I make my own name GOODNIGHT FROM MIZ TV" Jason finished as he raised his hands above his head and the Crowd cheered

Suddenly Triple H's theme came on the man himself walked out in a suit and tie "now Mr Walker you did promise my father in law a big first appearance now I'm not sure that's what he had in mind"

Jason smirked "you got a problem with it" asked Jason

Triple H smiled "no I don't, welcome to the company" as soon as he finished the crowd went ballistic Jason held up his arms in a victory gesture then walked out of the ring he noticed AJ following she smiled at him he smiled back

They walked back to the lockers rooms side by side they noticed John waiting out the front of the Locker rooms John walked up to him "did you knock out the Miz with one kick" Jason shrugged and nodded as he was about to take a step into the Locker room John caught his arm "whoa I'd wait a bit"

"why"

"Daniel Bryan's been going off thinking that you're going to try to Steal Aj from him"

"what, dude I just met her" explained Jason Aj sighed and walked into the male Locker rooms both Jason and John could hear yelling and the sound of things being thrown suddenly Daniel Bryan came out with Aj in hand

"Stay away from my Girlfriend" Daniel said to Jason as he left Jason noticed Aj mouthing sorry at him Jason nodded and walked back into the Locker room Stepping over the mess of chairs and tables that Daniel had thrown

Jason sat on the bench in front of his Locker he took out his bag then started to take off the top half of his clothes he took off his hoodie and Flak jacket and stuffed them into his bag he heard someone sit next to him he turned to see Big Show sitting next to him

"you're the new guy right" he asked Jason nodded Big Show held out his hand " names Paul but in the ring its Big show you can just call me Show"

Jason nodded and shook his hand "name's Jason both inside and outside the ring but my nickname is Jace" Jason pulled a t-shirt out of his bag and put it on he stood up and walked off he got inside of a taxi and drove to the hotel he was staying at he got out of the car to see CM Punk waiting for him "hey who are you waiting for"

"you" said CM Punk "I figured I should warn you about Daniel seeing as he's currently waiting for you outside of your room"

"great" sighed Jason as he walked past CM Punk he walked up to the floor where his room was located when he was suddenly tackled against a door he looked to see Daniel Bryan smashing his arm against a wall again and again

Suddenly John and Punk grabbed Daniel to stop him but it was too late his arm was broken

3 months later

As Jason was sitting in his apartment his arm in a cast he heard someone knock on his door Jason stood up and opened the door he let the three men enter his apartment "so when did they say you could rejoin WWE" the tallest of the three

Jason glared at the wall "when I want"

The second member of the three spoke he had black and blond hair "well when do you want to go back"

"when we are ready that's when" said Jason as the three men smiled the held out their fists Jason put his fist with theirs

"welcome to the Shield" said the last member

That's the end of chapter 1

Okay now for this chapter here's who holds what champion ships

John Cena – heavy weight champion

Tag team champions- Kofi and R-truth

Diva Champion – Layla

Intercontinental champion- Christian

United states champion – Santino

Now the Shield will act different in this story in who they attack

Until next time Adious Amigos


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Wrestling I only own my oc

**Okay this is set during 2013 whereas the first chapter was set during 2012 **

**Now in this story the following his happened**

**AJ Lee has only dated Daniel Bryan and is Currently Dating Dolph Ziggler**

**The Shield has attack the following wrestlers in order – Daniel Bryan , Randy Orton , Ryback , the Usos and CM Punk**

a match between Aj lee , Dolph Ziggler and the Great Khali and Natalya the had ended but the fighting had not right now Big E was attacking Hornswoggle when suddenly the Shields theme came on and but this time there were 4 members instead of 3 the four member was wearing a black t-shirt hoodie underneath his black flak jacket , black cargo pants and combat boots and he wore a skull half mask

when the shield got to the Ring they stared down Big E and Dolph the member in the hood popped his neck he nodded at the Shield as the jumped into the ring

Roman and the hooded member Both Speared Big E and Dolph Dean and Seth started to punch and kick Dolph while Seth and the hooded member started to attack Big E the shield stopped they then picked up the two Wrestlers they were just attacking and then power bombed them

They rolled Dolph and Big E out of the ring the hooded member then walked over to the ropes and looked at AJ he took off his face mask and hood

He could hear Michael Cole screaming his name "it's Jason Walker, OH MY GOD its Jason walker" the Crowd cheered Loudly Jason walked over and grabbed a Mic he noticed the superstars staring to line up at entrance of the walkway

Jason walked over to the edge and pointed at Dolph and Big E "you boys better get comfortable on the ground" he glared at them "REAL comfortable" he looked at AJ he shook his head in anger at her then he exited the room the rest of the shield followed close behind him

Once they had exited the ring Seth walked up to him "so that was AJ Lee" he began

"yes"

"and you had feelings for her"

"Once upon a time she was my friend"

"and now" Jason stopped and turned to look at Seth Jason sighed

"Fine Seth she was my Friend and yes I did have feelings for her you happy" he finished as he turned and walked away but not before he heard Seth say

"and now" Jason turned again to see the rest of the shield next to Seth all of them with a cheeky grin he sighed and nodded

They all laughed and walked up to him Roman put his arm around his neck "ah does little Jason have a crush" Roman joked Jason smirked and elbowed him in the ribs when they heard someone shouting Jason's name they turned to see AJ Roman , Seth and Dean all gave him a cheeky smirk

"not a word you 3 or its Superman punches all around" said Jason as he walked over to her "hey AJ" he began

"hi so look can we talk"

"isn't that what we're doing"

AJ sighed she looked behind him "I mean Alone"

"yeah I know what you meant but you've lost that right" Jason finished as he walked away he felt AJ grab onto his hand

"what do you mean I've lost that right" this got Jason mad "she doesn't even know what she did wrong" he thought before he turned around to look at her

"what I mean is what happened to the AJ I used to know" he began AJ stared at him as did the rest of the shield "you know the AJ who used to text me day and night to ask me how I was feeling, the AJ who when she was in town used to go Jogging with me and play video games with me" he finished

"Jason I haven't changed"

"yes you have April (a/n AJ Lee's real name) you used to be nice and kind to everyone but you've changed I mean you saw what Big E and Dolph did to Khali and Hornswoggle whose next and I know that this is just for a storyline but you've changed" he finished as he walked away he knew that he had hurt her feelings but right now he didn't care

He noticed Dean walking next to him and then Roman and Seth caught up "I don't want to hear it you guys lets just get to the hotel so I can go to sleep" he said

The next day

Jason woke up a 4:30 am he got out of his bed he heard someone knock on his door he walked over and opened his door to see Seth "hey man just about to go for a run you in" Jason nodded he changed into some track suit pants, white shirt and a black zip up hoodie he put on his running shoes , grabbed his phone and left the room

He and Seth started to run through the city of Miami they stopped at a café just across from the beach Jason leaning against the railing overlooking the beach he noticed Seth come over to him he handed him cup of coffee "Roman and Dean are coming now"

Jason nodded Seth sighed "look man you got to stop worrying about yesterday man so you snapped at AJ big deal just go apologize"

Jason sighed "I know that I should but what do I say that I didn't mean everything I said because I did" he took a sip of his Coffee when he felt his phone buzz he took his phone out and read the message

_Can we talk? - April_

Jason looked at Seth who nodded

_Yeah let's talk-Jason _

Jason walked off

A half hour later

Jason was sitting on the beach watching the waves while the rest of the shield were going for a swim he heard someone sit down next to him "pretty odd to meet here to talk" said AJ as she set down her beach bag she was wearing a white t-shirt and a red two piece bikini

Jason smirked "you know I grew up here and worked here"

"really doing what"

"every week day I'd work in that café" he pointed to the café across from the beach "and every weekend I'd surf here" he noticed AJ Staring at him "what"

"nothing just noticing that" she pointed to the tattoo on his chest near his heart it was simply a tattoo of the sun with the words _enjoy your life_ written in black Jason smirked

"so lets talk" April nodded

"look Jace I realized that you we're right" she sighed "and I figured that you could help me go back to being well me" Jason smiled he then had an evil plan

"do you have anything like your phone" he asked

"no why" Jason stood up quickly and picked her up he threw her over his shoulder and walked towards the water "JASON DON'T YOU DARE, DON'T YOU DARE"

"what, what" said Jason as he threw her into the water when she came out she was soaking wet and Jason started laughing she splashed him and Jason looked at her "of course you realize this means war" April stood up and tried to tackle him but she couldn't knock him over

"April your 5 foot 2 and I'm 6 foot 2your never going to be able to tackle me" Jason picked her up and throw her over his shoulder he walked deeper into the water then threw her into the water they looked at each other and started to laugh "want to get something to eat" April nodded and they stood up and left

That's the end of chapter 2 until next Time ADIOUS AMIGOS


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own wrestling I only own Jason

Jason was sitting in his apartment with his cousin Roman (I kind of forgot to mention he's roman reigns cousin) both of them watching Collage football they both had their feet up on Jason's coffee table he heard the door open he turned to see Seth and Dean walking over to the two of them with food and drinks a six pack of beer in Seth's hand and chips in Dean's

"aw this is what I hate about the Collage league the male Cheerleaders" said Seth as he sat down all of the shields attention on the screen watching the cheerleaders "oh wait that's a chick" the shield cocked their heads to the side to look at the cheerleader suddenly Jason's phone vibrated he grabbed his phone from the coffee table

_Hey what are you doing right now – April _

Jason smiled and texted back

_Sitting with my brothers watching football- Jason _

He felt Dean bump him when Jason looked at him he saw Dean taking a selfie with the rest of the shield Jason shook his head in humor

_I know I just got a message saying you have been tagged in a photo on twitter- April _

Jason glared at Dean who had suddenly found the roof as interesting Jason texted Aj back

_Now I got to ask what are you doing- Jason_

_Reading a comic book featuring my favorite character Harley Quinn- Aj _

Jason shook his head smiling before he thought of an evil plan he texted her one last thing before he shut off his phone

_Batman's better- Jason_

A few hours later

Jason was getting ready with his brothers Jason wasn't in a good mood he had recently just watched Dolph Ziggler publicly dump Aj in front of everyone and he wanted to get even with the man

jason opened the door to the stands to see Fandango in the ring dancing with Summer rae "hey dean check it out its fandango and he's dancing let's put him through a table" said Jason as Dean and him were about to walk out Roman and Seth grabbed their collars and pulled them back

"no way you two not yet" said Roman

"yeah we're waiting for someone better then him and Jace I think you'll like who we're going after" said Seth suddenly Aj's theme came on and she walked down to the ring with Big E the shield poked their heads out "well at least your girlfriend still has her big bad bodyguard Big E with her"

"she's not my girlfriend" murmured Jason

Suddenly Dolph Zigglers theme came on Dolph started walked down to the ring "okay boys now we can go down and fight Dolph"

"can I put him through a table" asked Jason before they went out Seth looked at him and nodded the shield's theme then hit and they all walked down Dolph looked surprised he was even more surprised when the Shield stood in front of Aj and Big E

He felt someone tap his wrist he looked to see Seth handing him a Microphone Jason looked around at the people standing next to him then back at Dolph "hang on Dolph I need to do another quick recount" he turned and looked at the people standing next to him and behind him "1 , 2 , 3 , 4" he then pointed at himself " and 5"

He then handed the mic to Aj as soon as the mic was in her hands the shield attacked punching and kicked Dolph Jason climbed out of the ring and grabbed a table from under the ring he placed the table in the ring he climbed back in the ring and set up the table

The shield picked up Dolph getting him ready for a power bomb Jason had Dolph's left leg on his right shoulder, roman had his right leg on his left with Seth and Dean held him up by his sides as they were about to power bomb him Hornswoggles theme hit

Hornswoggle jumped into the ring he gestured to put him through the table the Shield nodded then slammed him through the table once they put him through the table Hornswoggle cheered then ran off the Shield put their fists together the Crowd went ballistic

Jason nodded at Aj he held out his hand for Big E as a sign of peace Big E nodded and shook his hand the crowd cheered again the shield then left the ring with their hands held up in a Victory gesture

A few hours later

Jason was getting settled in his hotel room he was waiting for his pizza to be dropped off at the front desk he was sitting on his bed watching TV when someone knocked on his rooms door he stood up and answered the door to see AJ Lee holding his pizza a smirk on her face

Jason smiled and moved to the side to let her in he smirked when he heard her gasp "What the hell happened in your room" he shut the door and turned around to see her looking at the mess around his room

"Ambrose" he began "this was his version of a practical joke yeah he thought it was funny as hell" he finished with a small chuckle Aj let out a small giggle and Jason looked at her "What"

"well I just figured out what every member of the Shield's roll is" Jason looked at her with a confused look "well Roman's the brawn , Seth's the brains , Dean's the Unstable brawler and you're the one who constantly gets Pranked" she finished with a laugh

Jason glared at her then did something she didn't expect he grabbed a comic book from his back he then held it by its side and clear his thought getting her attention "I have here the Limited edition Fantastic four first appearance of the silver surfer" this got her to gasp "if you make that joke again I will tear it in half"

"you wouldn't dare"

"Try me" he answered back as he was about to tear the comic Aj then Jumped at him

That's the end of this chapter

So please Read and Review thanks until next time ADIOUS AMIGOS


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Wrestling I only own my oc

Jason Woke up in his hotel room to the sound of thunder he got out his bed and opened the curtain to see it was Bucketing down rain and Lightning was flashing around everywhere he heard his phone vibrate he walked over and saw he had a message from his sister saying that he should visit he sent back a response and was about to get up but he saw that it was 2 am

Jason sighed happily "thank you god I can go back to sleep" he put his phone on silent and was about to go back to sleep when he heard someone knock on his door he got up "At 2 in the morning someone had better be dead"

He opened the door to see Aj Lee standing before him "hey" she greeted Jason gave her a tired smile and let her inside Aj walked over to his couch and sat down "so…" she began

"let me guess Ambrose told you to watch all of the paranormal activities with him before you went to bed" Aj nodded Jason sighed "come on you can bunk with me" Aj nodded she followed Jason to his bed and got under the covers she felt the bed sink down behind her she felt Jason's arm wrap around her waist pulling her close

Aj turned over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders she felt him rest his chin on the top of her head

A couple hours later

Jason woke up at 8:30 am he sighed and looked to see Aj still fast asleep holding onto him she stirred and groaned loudly Jason smirked at her "have a nice sleep miss Lee"

Aj looked at him and sighed she placed rested her forehead on his neck "I did" she said Jason chuckled Aj kissed his neck Jason looked at her and touched her cheek which made her looked at him he then kissed her

When Aj didn't kiss back he half expected her to hit him but the he felt her wrap her arms around his neck he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close when he heard his door open "hey Jace me and the others are going to the-" Aj and Jason pulled away to see Roman standing at the door "Gym"

Jason and Aj looked at each other then looked at Roman who just sighed "alright you two come on your both coming to the gym"

A few hours later

Jason was lifting up weights when John Cena walked over "hey man" Jason began as he put the weights back Jason looked at John to see him with a mischievous smile

"Roman told me about your morning with AJ" Jason sighed "he also told me that you like her"

"GOD DAMNIT ROMAN" he shouted he heard Roman Chuckling from somewhere in the Gym Jason sighed again "yeah it's true" John Chuckled

"Told you he liked you April" shouted John as he walked off Jason turned to be greeted by Aj lee a small smirk on her face Jason Glared at her "is this just a small thing" Jason asked AJ stood on her tippy toes and kissed him

"maybe" she said as she skipped away Jason watched her when he heard someone whistle he looked to his left to see the rest of the shield next to him they looked at him with smug looks Jason groaned loudly he walked off from his team

That night

Jason was getting ready he was wearing the same clothes as Roman he had his long black hair pulled into a small pony tail Jason popped his neck "so you ready" asked Roman

Jason nodded Dean and Seth walked over to the doors "Okay I'm sick of Fandango now were going to put him through a table" said Seth Jason and Dean smiled and basically sprinted out of the doors the two were closely followed by Roman and Seth

Dean and Jason both jumped over the barricade and Roman and Seth soon joined they approached the ring only for Tyson Kidd , Cesaro and Natalya to walk out "Ah the Shield me and my associates want a piece of you"

Roman handed Jason a mic "Kidd if you and your wife want to fight us that's fine" said Jason before he held up his finger as a sign to wait "oh I almost forgot Hi Natalya"

As Tyson , Cesaro and Natalya approached the ring suddenly AJ's theme came on she skipped out and towards the ring she climbed in and walked up to The shield she walked next to Jason she took the Mic from him "AH Nattie if you and your boys want a fight I accept" she turned to Roman "Roman you ready" he nodded with a smirk she held out her finger almost trying to think of who to pick next she then turned "Jason you ready" he smirk he took a couple steps back nodding towards Roman a Ref came out and got into the ring

The two took more steps back until they broke forward and jumped over the ropes and Tackled Cesaro and Tyson kidd making Natalya turn to look at them Aj jumped out of the ring and threw her inside the ring Seth and Dean jumped out of the ring and grabbed two steel chairs and set them up so they could watch

Jason grabbed Tyson Kidd he threw him into the air caught him then hit him with a Samoan Drop Knocking him out while Roman reigns Speared Cesaro into the Barricade Knocking him out as well while AJ got Natalya into a blackwidow Forcing her to tap out

When the bell rang Jason ran and jumped into the ring he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her picking her up and spinning her around while she Laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck She kissed him quickly before he let her go and she Skipped away

A few hours later

Jason was sitting in his hotel room his phone vibrated he checked his message he saw that it was from his a hospital in Miami

_Hello sir we regret to inform you that your older sister and her son was involved in a car crash last night your nephew and your sister survived she however is on life-support because of what happened in the crash you are first on her list of who should take care of her son_

Jason stared at his phone he stood up , opened his door he walked over to Seth and banged on his door Seth opened his door "Dude its 3:30 am what's your problem" he asked as he sleepily rest against his door frame

"my sister was in a car crash she's on life-support" said Jason "she left me with her kid could I have a ride to the hospital" Seth nodded

A half hour later

Jason was sitting in a hotel room with a boy about the age of 4 he had his arm in a cast and 5 stables in his head "alright Mr Walker you and your Nephew are free to go" Jason nodded he and his Nephew got up and started to leave

"Uncle Jace am I going to go with Nan and Pop" asked his nephew Jason messed up the boys long hair

"nope, you are going to travel for a little while with me and the Rest of the Shield then your going to stay with Grandma and grandpa but just until your mom gets better okay" he said this got the Boys attention

"rewlly" he asked "can I say hello to uncle Roman" Jason nodded as he picked up the boy with one arm and put on his shoulder

"you sure can Emile but first we have a big walk"

"why"

"because your uncle was an idiot and forgot to get a ride home" he said to his nephew when he got to the exit he saw Aj Standing before him "but it turns out someone was prepared" he said to Emile his eyes not lingering from Aj

Aj walked over and hugged him Jason hugged her back with one arm "im sorry" she whispered Jason kissed her forehead

"lets just go" he said Aj nodded and they left

That's the end of chapter 4 until next time Adious Amigos


End file.
